Jeero, You're a Rich Man
by MaggieXawesomeness
Summary: Jeero becomes a millionaire when a strange loophole causes more than his fair share of the Kennedy Family Fortune to be thrust into his possession. Jeero takes advantage of the situation without thinking about the consequences, and things obviously don't work out right at all. What will it take to convince him to give up his newly acquired wealth for the better? (Uglydoll fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: If you don't understand certain things, don't worry, because some of this stuff has to do with a weird headcanon I have that you so won't find in any of the Uglydoll books or anything... ever, lol. I'll be writing a story that helps explain a lot of this stuff later on, so stick around for that. I'll be glad to answer any questions you have, but I doubt I'll get any. But whatever. On to the story that is _so_ much better played out in my head.

* * *

Jeero stood there for the longest time, nervously glancing around the area as he stared the envelope in his hands, his arms shaking slightly. What in the world was a letter marked "high priority" from the Uglyverse's most prestigious bank doing in his mailbox? When Jeero first got it out, he wondered if it was possibly put into the wrong box, but this theory was very quickly thrown out, as his full name, Jeero Patrick Kennedy, was printed in big bold letters on one of the corners. As he began to open this strange letter, someone bumped into him, causing him to lose his balance and drop the letter. Jeero quickly looked up to see Wage, the orange Ugly with an apron who worked at Price Hike pretty much daily, reaching his hand out towards him, blushing. Jeero grabbed it and was quickly pulled up by the rather strong Ugly.

"Oh crap, sorry Jeero, today's been super busy and I've been rushing in and out helping Uglys and I just wasn't paying attention and I'm terribly sorry" Wage rambled, trying to be polite.

"It's... uh, fine" Jeero said while brushing off some dirt, still heavily focused on the letter he had received... wait, the letter, where was it? Jeero slightly panicked as he spun around, scanning the sidewalk around them.

"What's this?"

Jeero turned to see Wage holding up an envelope. "Er, nothing, Wage, give it back" Jeero snatched the letter out of his friend's hands. He then analyzed it, "I've... I've been standing out here too long anyway, I should should go back up to my chairs" Jeero then dashed off towards the main entry of Price Hike, dodging Uglys walking in and out of the large store, and headed straight towards the east escalator going up to the second floor where "the chairs" were, leaving a slightly baffled Wage standing alone outside.

The chairs being part of a small lounge-y type set-up near beginning of the food aisles for Uglys shopping there to test out the latest models of the Super Deluxe Relax Chairs, or SDRC for short. Jeero pretty much claimed the three massage chairs, along with the set-up's flat screen TV, cabinet, and mini-fridge for himself. Jeero had loved the SDRCs for a very long time, and had always dreamed of owning some of his own to chill out on. But he never could get himself to purchase any. Money wasn't the issue, because he, being a Kennedy, had a decent amount of that stuff, or at least used to, before he was pretty much disowned by the clan. The issue arose when Jeero finally decided to buy one after trying it out in a store several months earlier. Turns out in those several months, the company already released a newer, better model of chair, which made Jeero want to take a little bit more time to decide if he still wanted one. Once he finally decided to get the newest model, he saw that they discontinued that one and released an _even newer_ one. This happened couple more times until Jeero got so frustrated he decided to never buy one because he would waste all of his money trying to keep up with the latest models, and it would just frustrate him to no end. Flash forward a while and Jeero finds out Uglytown's Price Hike, a store belonging to the Uglyverse's largest retail chain, had a section with these Super Deluxe Relax Chairs to try for free, including several other things that made Jeero drool, even changing the chairs out after every update. Jeero, being Jeero, went through many trials and tribulations to get that space "his" (creating _much_ more trouble than just buying the chairs outright and just keeping up with them, which wasn't even needed, because the changes they made to each version were very miniscule, but Jeero was too stubborn to realize that), but he did alright, to many Uglys' irritation Anyway, that's a whole other story with much more detail to tell.

Like I was saying, Jeero trotted straight towards the chairs on the second floor and plopped right onto chair number two, which was in the middle, and finished opening the letter. Slowly pulling out the paper inside, he quickly noticed the shiny gold trim which was printed around the sides. "So... fancy..." Jeero muttered, tracing his finger around it. "OK, now let's see what this is all about..." Taking a deep breath, he quietly began to read the contents of this strange letter to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

...

"This has to be a joke. This... this cannot be it, can it?" Jeero said, sweating. He turned the paper over just to find a blank backside. Flipping the paper back, he re-read the short, vague letter sent to him once again, making sure to read absolutely every word.

**To Mr. Jeero Patrick Kennedy of Uglytown, Uglyverse: We are writing to inform you that a large money amount of approximately one hundred fifty million dollars that has resided in the Kennedy Family Fortune fund has been deposited into a newly created bank account reserved exclusively for your personal use.** **To gain immediate unrestricted access to this money, please bring this letter to our Uglytown location and ask to speak with your newly hired Money Manager, who seems very eager to work with you, at our service desk which is open from ten AM to six PM daily. We appreciate your time.  
Signed- Bank of the Uglyverse, Uglytown Branch.**

A nervous laugh escaped his mouth as he stared at the words before him, still very confused at what exactly they meant. After attempting to clear his mind, he tried to organize what he gathered aloud. "So... I uh, apparently have become a millionaire for no reason from receiving money that shouldn't even be mine. Seems legit" He was halfway tempted to just toss the thing into the trash, to chalk it up to a stupid prank or even a scam, but _something_ was holding him back. He sat there a couple of minutes before looking back at the letter.

**"please bring this letter to our Uglytown location and ask to speak with your newly hired Money Manager, who seems very eager to work with you, at our service desk which is open from ****_ten AM to six PM _****daily"**

Glancing up at the clock behind him, Jeero groaned as he reluctantly got to his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeero hated buses. They were always too loud and too crowded and too smelly and he just _hated _them. But there he was, on a bus, heading to Uglytown's Bank of the Uglyverse which was located in a high-class neighborhood near the downtown of the city. He grumbled as the bus went over another pothole, causing the whole vehicle to bounce violently. Even though this ride sucked a ton, it still was _way _better than walking, he would admit to himself. That was a fact. Soon he would be at his destination and it would be over, at least for a little bit, because he still had to ride the thing back. The thought made Jeero groan. Still, fresh air sounded nice. He scanned the bus and spotted some blueish Ugly catercorner from his seat who surprisingly seemed to not be enjoying the ride as much as him. Jeero rose an eyebrow when the Ugly pulled out some small cards and started shuffling through them. They made eye contact for a split second as Jeero quickly looked the other way, feeling slightly embarrased that he was caught watching someone. Soon after, the bus finally turned onto a smoother road closer to downtown. Jeero sat up slightly and looked out the window, seeing a rather large, extravagant, golden-ish building with columns slowly come into view. "Woah" he muttered. The bus came to a sudden halt as the bus driver picked up the intercom's mic.

**"Uglys looking to visit Bank of the Uglyverse get off here, I repeat, Uglys looking to visit Bank of the Uglyverse get off here" **

"Guess this is my stop" Jeero said as he hopped out of his seat and slowly squeezed past the other Uglys who were also getting off. Clutching his letter tightly, he headed out the door and found himself in the shadow of the bank, which glimmered in the sun. Gulping as he heard the bus drive off, he located the main entryway and slowly traveled up the slick marble stairs leading to it. Jeero got to the large glass revolving entry door and attempted to push it open, but it would not budge. Then he tried a little harder but somehow lost his footing and landed face-first on the hard ground in front of it. Luckily, no one seemed to be around, so the embarrassment didn't last. The pain did, though, as Jeero winced as he got up. "What's with me falling today, jeesh" Jeero griped as he then tried to push on the other side of the door, which to his surprise made it move... a little bit. "You've got to be kidding me"

"Um, sir, do you need any assistance?" someone called out in a slightly French accent.

Jeero swiftly spun around to see a shorter, teal Ugly with a red nose like his, fangs, and short little legs in front of him. "Uh, sure, I guess... hey, you're the Ugly I saw on the bus!"

"Yeah... I saw you too" The Ugly paused. "I didn't really enjoy that ride much, not a real bus Ugly"

"Ha, me neither. I can relate"

The teal Ugly then walked up towards the door and gave it a good shove, moving it all the way so that Jeero could walk in. "I come here quite often looking for someone to hire me. These doors always seem to get stuck" he said matter-of-factually.

"Thanks..." Jeero began to walk into the bank, but turned back around. "Wait, what do you mean? You tryin' to get a job here or somethin'?"

"Oh, not at all" The Ugly in front of Jeero pulled out a card, which were the same Jeero saw him take out on the bus, and handed it to him. Before he could read the card, the Ugly spoke up again. "I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Fishae Utile, and I am trying to become a butler for one of these big-shots who come here every week. It would be a dream come true!" The Ugly then pointed to the card he gave Jeero. "That right there is my name and contact info I give to anyone who comes here who is willing to take it."

Jeero scanned the card for a second and then looked back up.

"Sir, are you looking to find help around your mansion?" Fishae asked.

"Huh, my mansion? I... I don't own a mansion. Heck, I'm not even rich!" _Well, I might be soon if this letter's true. _

"Oh, my apologizes, I just assume that everyone who comes here is wealthy. If I may ask, what _are _you doing here at one of the most prestigious banks in the Uglyverse? Because it doesn't make much sense for a commoner like you to be here then."

"I uh..." Jeero was at a lost for words, slightly surprised that this Ugly did not recognize him, as Kennedys, even past ones, weren't exactly commoners.

"Oh, I guess that was not an appropriate question to ask. I apologize..." The two Uglys stood there awkwardly for a minute until Jeero decided to break the silence.

"Hey, I really should get going, sorry. I kinda need to talk to someone in there" Jeero pointed towards the inside of the bank. "It's nice meeting you Fishae, I'm Jeero, by the way... uh, hey, can I just call you Fishy or somethin'? The fancy-ish pronunciation of your name is bugging me, like a lot."

"I guess, sir, er, I mean Jeero" Fishae responded hesitantly. The two shook hands and parted ways, with Jeero now holding onto both the letter and Fisha... Fishy's card.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeero slowly walked into the Bank of the Uglyverse, just to find himself wanting to turn around and run back out. He felt like he stood out horribly among all the posh and fancy Uglys hanging about. _"_Maybe I am a commoner" He thought to himself. A group over near some leather chairs wearing fur coats and high-class suits started to glare at him. Ignoring them, he scanned (and admired) the large, open, fancy main room for the service desk he was supposed to go to. He finally spotted it by one of the corners, with big white columns on both sides of the area. Jeero continued to trot over to his destination, looking down at his reflection in the extremely shiny floor. The clacking of his feet became louder as he furthered away from the majority of the chatty richies in the middle of the lobby. He reached the fancy golden desk and noticed a blue Ugly sitting behind it with pink hair and glasses working on some paperwork. He stood there quietly for a minute or so before the lady grumbled and continued onto writing, not even looking up. Fed up, Jeero spoke out already. "Listen secretary chick or whoever you are. I didn't come all the way from Price Hike on a stupid bus to have you ignore me." There was no answer. "I got this letter claiming I got a ton of money and I want to know what the heck it's about!" Jeero's voice rose, but the Ugly kept on writing, only stopping to pause for less than a second after the words left his mouth. Jeero thought for a moment before making another comment, this time full of smugness. "I'm Jeero Kennedy" The lady gasped as she silently cursed to herself while immediately stopping her writing. Putting her pencil down, she quickly rose from her chair, finally looking at Jeero.

"_The _Jeero Kennedy?" She asked in a surprisingly shy but concerned voice. Jeero nodded with a small smirk. "Oh gosh, I um, I'm really sorry, k? We uh, just get so many wanderers in here that just want to waste our time, and I, um, I get too focused on the work my boss gives me. What do you need, sir?" She pushed up her glasses, which covered her eyes completely.

_Hehe_, _I knew that would do something. _"Well, I got this thing in the mail today, and I'm pretty sure someone's just trolling me, but I wanted to see what you guys would say" He handed her the letter, which she promptly read.

"Um, yeah, we sent this to you. In fact, I typed it up myself. To be honest, we've been expecting you, well, Brad and I have at least." She strangely looked around before leaning in closer. "I'm guessing you would like to talk to _him_ then, huh. Let me take you to where he is, K?" And she was up and leading him over towards a small (but still lavish) door in a nearby side hallway before he could even speak. "He's in here" The lady knocked on the door rather delicately before quickly shuffling back to the service desk, leaving Jeero behind. Before sitting down, she called out one last thing. "Congrats, by the way, sir!"

"Thanks, I guess?" Jeero responded very quietly, glancing around awkwardly until he heard shuffling on the other side, and the door began to open, revealing a purple Ugly with big ears, a reddish nose, and yellow teeth.

"I've been waiting for you, Jeero! I've got fabulous news, which I'm sure you know some of" He grinned, motioning for him to come in.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeero stared at the Ugly before him for several seconds before his eyes widened. "You... you're my new Money Manager?" This Ugly's name was Brad Luck, who Jeero had worked with a while back when all the Kennedy Clan drama was going on. Brad Luck was very familiar with legal issues and offered to work with Jeero in trying to help him fight off the "do not contact" and "do not associate with" papers among other things that had to do with him being booted out of the Kennedy family, and seemed to really be on Jeero's side. After they lost all of their cases, Brad Luck and Jeero stopped meeting up almost immediately, with Brad being too ashamed and Jeero just being mad as heck.

"Yup, a little while after we lost contact, I got a side job here, mostly because I knew it would help with my big discovery. I know the girl over there made things a lot easier, as she knows a _ton _about money issues" Brad said with a smile, glancing at the Ugly writing away at the service desk before looking back at Jeero. "Please come in and take a seat!" Seeing Jeero hesitate to even move, Brad spoke up again, this time with a harsher tone of voice. "Listen, I'm sure you've got many questions, but we do not have time for most of them. Just come on and I'll try to explain everything" He grabbed Jeero's arm, which made him yelp, and pulled him into the room and onto an old brown couch against the wall.

"Ooo, there we go, sitting on a couch feels so good after coming all this way" Jeero laughed out, already seeming to be less tense. "So, what exactly is going on?"

"I knew you'd like that! It may not be as fancy as the ones out in the main room, but it's good enough" Brad Luck paused a second before continuing, while a grin grew onto his face. "Anyway, I did it, boy. I spent months searching, spending many long nights scanning every letter and contract, but I found something good. I found a loophole to one of your guidelines, rule nine to be exact"

Jeero knew almost immediately what he was talking about, re-reading "rule nine" in his head.

**Mr. Jeero Patrick Kennedy will not be entitled to gain access to any of the Kennedy Family Fortune at any point in his life, even money that was initially his from the start. **

Well, that was it in a nutshell, at least. There were a set of rules Jeero legally had to abide by after he was disowned by his own family. Rules number nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen all had to do with money issues, but rule nine pretty much summed all of them up.

"Of course, as the letter stated, you will be receiving about one hundred fifty million dollars, which is quite over your original amount you were entitled to before all of this happened, but still, it was the only way. Who cares, more money for you!" Brad sang out the last part while looking back at his client, who seemed to still be taking in all of what was happening. "Jeero, I'm sure you are wondering how exactly this has come through, but heck, don't ask me! I'm not even sure exactly, but I contacted everyone I needed to contact and it went through, so... yeah. That's pretty much all of it" Brad then walked over to Jeero, who was still on the couch not saying anything, and reached his hand out to him, which Jeero hesitantly grasped, with an unsure look on his face. "Congratulations, Jeero, you're a rich man"


	6. Chapter 6

...

"Hey, Jeero, you there?" Brad Luck waved his hand in front of Jeero's face, which seemed to be static aside from his lips quivering ever so slightly. He waved it again, this time closer, which apparently did something, because slowly but surely a grin crept onto Jeero's blank face. "Come on boy, snap out of it, so we can getcha your money" This made Jeero's eyes blink twice, and then he finally said something.

"I... I seriously got like one hundred fifty million dollars?" Jeero managed to get out in a rather strange, unbelieving voice.

"Haha, sounds too good to be true, does it not? Well I assure you my friend, it's not a lie! I spent many days and nights working on getting it to happen"

"I'm curious. How come you did whatever you did for me, especially since I was kinda rude to you after we lost?" Jeero then asked.

"Well, I just felt like I had to. Ever since I first got on your case back a while ago, I found you to be, how should I say it, _quite_ the Ugly. Something about you Jeero, it made me want to fight for your side more than any of my other clients in the past."

Jeero showed a tiny frown as he interrupted Brad. "Lemme guess, it was only because I was a Kennedy"

"Oh nonono, Jeero, I can _quite_ assure to you that it wasn't that. You see, I'm not the type of Ugly that connects to or cares much about my clients' personal history during a case, even though I did have to heavily focus on just that during yours. No matter if who I'm working with is, well, a Kennedy, or a mere everyday Ugly, I only have one goal in mind, and that is helping them. When we lost our battles, I felt that I didn't do you right one bit... and I also felt bad for you, because I knew you were pretty much screwed. So I decided to try and tackle some of your bigger issues by studying up on them, trying to discover anything that I didn't pick up during the small amount of time I had trying to make things right on your end the first time. And wala, I did!" Brad Luck flashed a toothy smile.

"So... you felt great pity for me?" Jeero began to pout, crossing his arms.

"Uh, you _could_ say that" Brad paused, not knowing exactly what to say. "But I wouldn't be focused too heavily on that, my boy, for I am quite the empathizer. What does matter is that I came through in the end, and now you are gonna be quite well off" he then laughed quietly for a second.

Jeero sighed and looked up, thinking for a tiny bit, before inquiring one last thing. "And you are being serious about all this, right? This isn't some cruel prank planned out by my brother? Because I want to tell you that if it is, right now is the ti" Jeero was cut off by Brad Luck, who put his hand over Jeero's mouth.

"Jeero, seriously. It's all real, I don't tell fibs of this great of size." A deep breath then came out of Jeero's mouth, causing Brad to lift his hand from it, revealing a growing smile. "So, would you like to sit here on that shabby old couch forever or would you like to make the final preparations to gain your new wealth?"

Jeero took a second to respond. "Brad, let's get me my money" he said, surprisingly confident.

"That's more like it. Follow me" Brad said with a laugh as he skipped over towards the door and slowly opened it, causing the bright sun's light shining from the large glass windows in the lobby to shoot throughout the small, darkish room. Jeero shielded his eyes as he leaped off of the couch, soon joining Brad Luck who was doing the same, on the other side of the doorway. "This way" the purple Ugly then said, shutting the door behind them before turning away from Jeero, and began to travel deeper into the bank's glimmering side hallways. "You coming?" he called back to Jeero, who was slugging behind.

"Yeah, I am. I'm not the speediest thing alive, you know" Jeero laughed.

Brad chuckled back. "Good. I was afraid that you plopped yourself onto the couch in my room too long and now you don't know how to walk right"

"Hey!"

"Just a joke, my boy, just a joke"


	7. Chapter 7

Brad Luck led Jeero to a dark wooden door around the corner from his office as he fumbled around with his old pair of bank keys, finally locating the right one for this room as he spoke up, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "M'kay, this is the place, let me unlock it" he said as Jeero stood off to one side, studying the hallway. It was just as nice as the hall they came from, decked out in potted plants in marble vases and gold trim around every doorway and light switch. Looking up, he even noticed the overhead lights were fancy old glass ones, with many different textures and patterns. The fixtures holding them in place shared the same gold coloring of the trim.

"This place is quite lavish" Jeero commented.

Brad paused a second before turning the glass doorknob."Yeah, it is, isn't it. They certainly don't cut corners in this joint. No wonder why they don't let just anybody bank with them. You pretty much gotta be in the one percent" he finished as he stepped into the room, looking back at Jeero. "Come in, boy. What I need you to do is just uh" Brad reached over for a stack of paperwork on a nearby desk and continued. "Sign at the bottom of each of these and give us some info to finalize your new bank account here, and I'll run it all to that girl who works at the service desk and she'll give it to the higher up Uglys here, and that will be all. Surprisingly simple, at least in your case" He tossed Jeero a shiny ballpoint pen as he showed him to a seat, then walked over to the desk, turning on a computer which sat on top of it.

Jeero quickly began to shuffle through the documents, which mostly seemed to be unimportant rubbish, scribbling his signature where they needed to be. Suddenly something popped into his head. He started to chat as he continued signing. "So, uh, how did the members of my "family" react when they found out about all of this? I'm sure it wasn't too pleasant. Especially Jack's. He could not of been pleased." _Of course, he probably didn't give a damn about the Kennedy family's money. He was most likely getting all of his funds from being the fricken president._ Jeero started to frown, unsure of exactly why. Did he _want _his oldest brother to care, which meant being even more upset at him than he already was? His thoughts were interrupted as Brad started talking.

"Oh, I didn't tell any of them"

Jeero fiddled with the pen in his hand a second before the words hit him, causing him to drop the writing utensil. "Wait, what?! How did you not tell anyone about it?" Jeero's tone of voice concerned Brad a little.

"Jeero, listen, it's nothing at all to worry about. The loophole pretty much _relied _on having no one against you finding out. I myself don't understand much about how exactly it all worked out, but that I _do _know. My end had to keep quiet. We only communicated with Uglys we _knew _we had to communicate with, and no one more."

"So from their perspective, a large amount of money once belonging to them will just go poof? Because that doesn't sound good at all"

Brad thought for a moment as he turned to face Jeero. "At first, yes, but I'm sure someone on their end will be able to track where it went. Kennedys know their way around the world of money. I found that out back when I worked with you. And besides, I'm sure you're not gonna be the most subtle Ugly about being a millionaire. Of course, who isn't. Luxuries for the rich aren't exactly miniscule. But then again, when they find out, too bad. There's nothing much they can do about it."

"Hmm? What the heck do you mean?" Jeero inquired, bending down to pick up the pen he dropped while in shock, which ended up under the empty chair next to him.

"Ah, Jeero, here's where some of the things they did will benefit you in this situation. You see, without breaking their side of the contracts, there is not really anything they can do to take the money away from you. There are a good amount of ways to though if they want to make everything they fought for void. And I'm sure no one there wants _that _to happen." Jeero looked rather confused at this point. "Look, I'm not sure exactly how to explain it, but I tried the best that I could. Point is, the money is yours and there is nothing any Kennedy is gonna be able to do about unless they will be willing to give up what they fought for so hard a couple of years ago by acknowledging that you are in fact a _Kennedy _Kennedy."

Jeero had almost no clue what Brad meant, but he trusted the purple Ugly, so he just shrugged. "Well, ok then. If you say so, I believe you, I guess. At least Jack can't come busting down my door demanding that I give it all back." Jeero laughed a slightly nervous laugh. "I'm done signing everything, by the way. What do you need me to do next?"

Brad walked over and grabbed the papers from Jeero, quickly analyzing each page, before heading back to the computer and started typing. "Ok, now I need you to give me an... oh never mind on that question, we got that from your mailing address"

"What was it?"

"It wanted to know your living address, but we got that already from mailing that letter to you, 60 East Price Hike Boulevard, is that correct?" Brad asked.

"Well, kind of. I pretty much spend most of my time there, but I _do _have an actual apartment in a neighborhood about four blocks from the beginning of downtown. I don't really go there anymore, though."

"Really?" Brad made a strange face. "We will have to get that too, then. What address is it?"

"To be honest, I kinda forgot. Haven't been there for so long and everything" Jeero chuckled. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, I'll just give them the one for now and just call me later with the other when you find out. I'm pretty sure they won't demand both right away. Just try to give it to me soon"

Just then, another thought came up, this time one that never crossed Jeero's mind before. "But actually, you know what? I, I _might _possibly have another address soon, I'm seriously not sure though. Because you know, I just got a ton of money, I might want to get like a..." He trailed off.

"Oh, do you have an idea of what to do with some of your new fortune? Go for it, all yours. If you do get a fancy shmancy new home in the future, call us, we'll add it to your files."

"Yeah... a fancy house, never thought I would actually own a mansion in my life. Of course, I never dreamed of getting a hundred and some million dollars for myself anyway" Jeero stopped talking as the whole situation's reality dawned on him. "I... I just cannot believe this, Brad. Like, I'm richer than all of my siblings now. Heck, I might even be richer than my dad!" Jeero sat up in his chair, looking mighty proud of himself. "I swear, I kinda wish you could of told some of them "totally not related Kennedys" about this. I would of loved to have seen the looks on their faces, would of been priceless. Especially Mr. President's, who so has less money than me" He smirked.

"Jeero, don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm sure it would of been a shocker to them, but we mustn't be too loud and proud about all of this. It could bring up unwanted conflict in the future. No one can legally do anything to your fortune, but that doesn't mean that trouble from others will be stopped" Brad responded.

Jeero nodded. "I guess you are right, but uh, I don't want to really think about things like that..." his eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, what if someone was super jealous of me and they got someone to kill me or something?" Jeero said, not seeming to be real serious. "Just kidding, that would be too crazy to happen, right?"

"Yeah, let us not get too off course here, we still have a few things to fill out, then you can think more about mansions and assassins later. Now then, on to the next question on this form, _finally._"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok, let's see... I think that may be it, boy!" Brad Luck clicked on the computer mouse a couple of times, scanning the online questionnaire. "Yeah, looks like all the questions are filled. Now we have to print this thing out and give it to the girl at the service desk, then you can be on your way"

Jeero sat up in his chair and yawned. "Can't you just send it in an email or something to her?" he then asked.

"Eh, I _could. _Two things though, one being that I don't know her email address, two being even if I did, I probably wouldn't because it seems as though this place prefers the old-fashioned way" Brad began to stand as he clicked on one more thing, and pushed in his chair. "Oh well, it only takes but a minute more. Come with me, I'll show you to one of our state-of-the-art printing rooms" he said as he headed over towards the door. Jeero hopped up out of his chair with a grin on his face and began to follow Brad, who had just pushed open the door. Walking out of the room, Brad spoke up again. "At least you're getting a tour of a good part of this fancy place" he laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda am!" Jeero then started to gaze around the hallway again. _My mansion is so gonna be way nicer than this bank._

"Hey, Jeero, do I have to make the joke again about you not walking?" Brad called back as Jeero noticed that he was already heading deeper into the hallway.

"Oh, no, didn't notice you were heading there already" Jeero jogged over to Brad surprisingly fast. "See, I _can _move!"

"I can see that. The room is just around this corner, by the way. Wait until you see these puppies, in fact, I'll let you open the door this time, how does that sound?"

"I just became a millionaire and you think I'll get excited over printers? Brad, you're a strange one"

"Well I can say the same about you... still, I think you should open the door" Brad skipped over towards another wooden door, this time a little more fancier than the past doors, with engravings all over it. Jeero raised an eyebrow as he did what he was told, not sure if he should have felt insulted at Brad's remark or not. He grabbed the doorknob and opened it, peering into the room for only a mere second before Brad shoved a door stopper underneath the door and headed into it, continuing over towards the first printer on the right side of the room, which in total had about seven. Jeero decided to follow him in.

He spotted Brad standing in front of the second printer up against the right wall, picking up a pile of papers which had just been printed, seeming to love that they were still warm. The printer was chrome in color, and was very shiny. Jeero walked up and brushed his hand against the side, shivering at the cold metal feel. Flashing buttons were scattered all around the glass top, which Jeero guessed was a copying machine. "So this is the old-fashioned way, huh" he laughed at Brad.

"Thirty-seven thousand dollars, this one right here was. May not be much for this bank, but it's pretty pricey for a printer. I watched them bring it in on a truck a couple months ago. All of these printers and copiers function from different rooms, and I was excited when I found out one of the rooms I have access to used this one. Of course, the rest of the machines in this room are all top quality and expensive, but they lack some of the features this one has including..."

Jeero started to block out Brad's random printer ramblings, slightly annoyed. Still, he couldn't help but be impressed at the quality of the one before him. He then began to imagine all the junk he could print out from it, like memes _not _printed from Price Hike's slow, black and white printer he used on a daily basis. He guessed the thing to be about twenty years old at the youngest. And besides, this one was SHINY. Shiny is always good. These thoughts were interrupted as he started to hear Brad speak in a slightly louder voice. He looked back over at him.

"Jeero, do you want to see it or not?"

"What, uh, what are you talking about, I kinda zoned out for a minute, sorry"

"I asked if you would like to see the 3-D printer we also just installed"

Jeero's eyes widened as Brad's words hit his ears. "Did you just say _3-D _printer? This place _has _one of those?" He started to jump up and down. He was slightly obsessed with 3-D printers, watching videos on the internet about them all the time, wishing some place had them to "try out" like how Price Hike had the Super Deluxe Relax Chairs. They were pretty new to the Uglyverse, though, and were still rather uncommon to find.

"Yeah, it's over here" Brad began to lead Jeero over to a small door in the back of the room which he didn't notice when he first walked in. "Like I was saying, they got this in two days after they got the one we were just at. It's in a separate room because it's big, and no one here has had much use for it yet, so they don't want it hogging up space until we do need it" he finished as he held the door open for Jeero, who immediately ran in.

"Ohmygosh, so this is it?!" Jeero almost squealed as he admired the large, high-tech machine. "It's so awesome looking, I can't believe you guys aren't going to town printing things from it!"

"Yeah, I'm not real sure why they even wasted money on it, it was almost as expensive as the one printer, which we use a ton, but why exactly a bank needs something like this, I may not ever know."

"Ooo, so what does this button do?" Jeero started pressing down on a large green button located on one of the printer's corners, but Brad dashed over to his side and grabbed his arm.

"I'm not sure, but we can't be screwing around with it, I said look, not touch. If something were to happen to it, this place would boot us both out of here so fast!" Jeero's ears drooped slightly after hearing this, disappointed that he couldn't do anything with it_. _Brad noticed thsi and began to speak up again. "Listen, boy, this place is _strict_. I don't want to go into details, but I'm just stopping you for our own good. If you want to go crazy with a 3-D printer, buy one yourself. Heck, buy a dozen if you want! May I remind you that you have _quite_ the amount of money now"

Jeero perked back up and started to laugh, remembering everything. "Haha, totally forgot about that for a sec... and actually, Brad, that is a fabulous suggestion. I just might. Might as well buy almost every model of 3-D printer available to the general public. Now _that _would be cool!"

"Ok, whatever you say" Brad chuckled as he looked back at Jeero. "Just let me come over sometime if you ever do that. Because I kind of want to check out all what these 3-D printers can do"

"We could have a printing party! With cake and balloons!" Jeero burst out in laughter, as Brad followed, slightly out of character.

"Now_ that_ would be a party to remember" Brad said as he started to contain himself."Seriously though, I would love to come and see. Anyway, should we deliver these papers to the lobby desk so you can actually _have _the money to buy said printers?"

Jeero walked back over to the door where Brad was standing, still smiling at the thought of a "printing party". "Yeah, I guess we should" He then yawned again. "Besides, it's getting late, isn't it?" Jeero discreetly looked around the bigger room in front of them for some sort of clock, but to his surprise, there weren't any.

Brad checked on a watch he was wearing, which Jeero had not noticed before. "It's almost six, so you are correct."

"Jeesh, I left Price Hike at like half past two, and the bus ride took about twenty-five minutes, so I've been here for almost three hours?"

"I understand math as well" Brad smirked.

"Hey, just saying. I've been here longer than I though, that's all."

"So let's get going then" Brad picked up the papers he left on top of the printer he used and continued out the open door, with Jeero once again being the follower. The hallway was not as bright as it was coming in, as the sun was beginning to set. "Can you get the door stopper out from under the door and put it to the side?" Brad called back to Jeero.

"Yeah, I can do that" Jeero turned around and bent down, grabbing the triangular rubber stopper, trying to pull it out from being wedged, but he had no luck. "Er, one second, I'm having trouble" He pulled harder a couple more times, and then tried with both of his hands latched onto the stopper, finally pulling it free after a hard tug. Jeero then lost his footing and fell back onto his butt, still holding grasping the stopper. "... third time today, dang it" Jeero got back up to his feet and tossed the door stopper to the side of the door, watching it shut on its own. He then looked back at Brad, who was waiting for him, and glared at the smirk on his face. "One of these times I'm going to fall and break my spine or something horrible like that and lemme guess, you will be smirking at that too"

"Maybe you just are having bad luck around Brad Luck" he replied, with the grin growing on his face.

Jeero slowly caught up with him, rolling his eyes. "Quit it with the bad jokes... besides, it's my job to say things like that"

"OK"


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Haha, my chapters are getting longer. I'm slightly surprised at myself.

* * *

The two Uglys continued to walk together, retracing their steps down the fancy bank hallway, back to the service desk in the main lobby of the large building. Passing the door to Brad Luck's office, it wouldn't be long until their destination was in sight. As the hallway came to an end as it opened into the lobby, Jeero started to get slightly nervous, wondering if any other Uglys were still there to glare at him. He stopped to peer around the corner, and surprisingly, no one was there except Brad, who was already at the desk talking to the secretary. Jeero sighed a sigh of relief, which caused Brad to glance up at him. "What are you waiting for, boy? Come get your butt out here!"

"Uh, nothing... I'm coming" Jeero jogged out from his spying place and joined Brad's side as he began to hand the papers they filled out to the girl.

"We got the account form thing finished. Jeero here has two addresses, but hasn't been to one of them in a good while, so he couldn't remember exactly what one of them was, so for the first question, we only put the one he could remember. He's at that one almost all the time, so it's the more important one anyway"

Jeero watched as the secretary scanned the entire form quickly as she began to type up something on her computer, and then turned back around to him and Brad. "Yeah, that should be fine for now. Thanks for getting this all filled out so quickly. It shouldn't take but a few to get this info all into the bank's file system for my boss, but for you guys, uh, we'll pretty much consider the process done. The money should already be in the kid's account, so now he's free to use it as he pleases."

"Kid?!" Jeero said in a slightly high-pitched voice. "I'm no kid!"

The secretary's gaze met his as she continued to talk, causing Jeero to feel slightly light-headed for some reason. "Anyway, um, you'll be able to withdraw money anywhere, but if you need info on your main account, you'll have to call us or for better help, come here. For all new members, we give them some checks and an exclusive Bank of the Uglyverse credit card, both of which will have your new bank ID number on them, so do _not _lose them, K? You will need to keep track of that number. I'm sure you're smart enough to understand everything..." she looked back at her computer, which had just made some sort of noise. "Uh, hold on a sec, K? I think that is notifying me that your bank account has been finalized. Lemme check" She clicked around on a couple things as Jeero tried to see exactly what. She then scrolled through a few pages of what Jeero could tell were full of text and numbers, with dollar signs mixed all throughout them. Nodding her head to herself, she started to turn back around in her chair, but something on the last page apparently caught her eye, as she made a small "wait" to herself. The girl clicked back onto the page and studied it a while, and a few times opened a couple of other pages to type some things in.

Brad and Jeero turned to look at each other, both with a slightly confused look on their faces. "Uh, ma'am, is there a problem?" the purple Ugly asked.

"Um" she bit her lip. That was not a good sign, at least to Jeero it wasn't. He braced himself for the worst as she spoke up again. "Well... your account that Brad and I set up has completely went through already, which I was expecting, as this form I needed you to fill out was just for gaining access to it. But, the money amount that was moved into said account is um, different from our planned amount"

"Well that's not good! Wonder what happened. Could there of possibly been something in the loophole that we didn't realize would block some out?" Brad was already becoming very worried.

"Now, Brad, you should wait until I'm finished talking before you start freaking out. I didn't say the money Jeero would be getting was _less _than what we were expecting"

"Huh?"

"K, we were hoping to get around one hundred fifty million. What we apparently _did _get was um, twice that amount" the secretary girl started clicking on a couple more things on the computer. "And what I'm seeing on here shows that it's very unlikely that it's just a mistake in the final deposit, because all of the steps leading up to it, including forms and other things sent in from others who were in on this show this same final amount. There's uh, no clear spot where one hundred fifty turned into three hundred, but it somehow did and somehow was allowed by everyone, so there's nothing we can do about it now, unless we want to do the whole processes over again, hoping that it works out the same" She pushed up her glasses as she finished talking.

"Well, we certainly don't want to do that" Brad responded.

"Then he gets three hundred million, simple as that" The girl looked back at Jeero and smiled. "Let me get you those checks and things, K?" She quickly stood up and quietly walked into a room near the back of the lobby, next to the beginning of the hallway Jeero and Brad came from.

"So is she serious?" Jeero almost immediately asked the Ugly with him.

"That girl doesn't lie, I know that. She was super serious all throughout the months she helped me with this. I'll take her word for it that the other Uglys working with us somehow found that the loophole thing allowed for more money than we thought to be given to you. It was super hard to do, and if we want to see if this is some fluke or not, we would have to return everything and go back to square one. There would be a good chance that we possibly wouldn't get any dough, so..."

Jeero grinned as he started breathing faster"I'm getting twice the amount of what I was originally going to get, which means an extra one hundred fifty million dollars?"

"You are correct"

"Wow... I might even have more money that I can do what I want with now than all of what my siblings have combined!" Jeero started to jump.

"That is now a great possibility" Brad said back in a rather monotone voice, but he was secretly very proud inside. He came through, and it turned out so much better than he expected. His favorite client was _very _lucky. And rich. "You should thank that girl. You probably don't have a clue on how much she did to make sure all of this happened."

Jeero nodded. "I can do that!" Just after he finished saying that sentence, the secretary came back out, this time holding a fancy golden cloth bag, which Jeero assumed held the "bank goodies" she went to get a few minutes ago.

"K, here are the items, take good care of them" she handed them to Jeero from over the counter. Jeero began to open his mouth, but a loud bell noise echoed out from somewhere in the lobby a few times. He counted around six.

"Is that the clock?!" Brad asked worryingly to no one in particular. "I knew it was getting close to six but I thought I still had maybe around ten minutes. I gotta go back to my office and send a few emails to Uglys who are completely unrelated to this." He turned to face Jeero. "See you around, my dear boy. I must be going. We _must _meet up again soon. Of course, if you have any questions bout anything, there's a good chance you'll want to come to me, so that leaves great possibility for a reunion. And remember to send me that second address, and maybe even a third if you get a new place, OK?" He began to quickly walk back to his room, but stopped at the hallway corner to mouth something back to Jeero. "Remember to thank her" he said while pointing to the girl at the desk. Jeero nodded again as he waved goodbye to Brad Luck. He then looked at the girl sitting down in front of him, who was back to writing away on something.

"Um, hello, miss..." Jeero tried to locate a name tag on her or some sort of plaque on her desk, but it didn't seem like there was one. She would have to be the nameless secretary for now. "I kinda would like to thank you for helping out with everything. Brad said that you did a lot" Jeero started to blush slightly.

"No problem kid, uh, I mean sir" she sounded embarrassed. "I seriously tried to do all I could. When Brad came to me only once after we met asking for some sort of a job here, I was um, sort of suspicious at first, but when I dug deeper into his reasoning and found out what he was wanting to do, I joined in right away..." the nameless secretary scooted in a little closer and began to talk quieter, even though no one else was around. "To be honest, when all of your "issues" were happening, from what I heard, I gathered enough info to become on your side. I'm not even really into stuff like that, but I was very disappointed with the rest of your uh, family, and what they did to you. Hopefully things will be a little easier in your life now. Forget those jerks, you are probably richer than them now anyway." she laughed out, which Jeero guess was a rarity for her.

Jeero could barely contain his smug grin on his face. "Well, I seriously appreciate it... thanks"

"Yeah" was her response. She seemed to be rather busy with her other paperwork.

"Ok, so I guess I should get going, I've been here too long. My bag of chips at Price Hike is calling me. I'll try to come back here again soon, it might be kind of fun to become a regular" he began to walk away from the desk, once again taking in the elegance of the area around him.

The girl smiled again, this time stopping her writing. "That would be nice"

"Have a nice evening" Jeero called out as he reached the front entryway. He looked back and saw her nod. He started to attempt to open the revolving door as a phone began to ring from the service desk he had just come from. Luckily the door was luckily much easier to open this time. Pushing it open all the way, he then stepped out onto the warm front steps of the bank, feeling more confident than he had been in a long time. Jeero slowly accended the stairs, but when he reached the second to last step, his smile disappeared from his face. He still had to take the bus back to Price Hike. He did _not _feel like riding that awful thing one bit. Just then, an idea popped into Jeero's head. Glancing around the area, he noticed an ATM at the end of the block in front of him, near a gas station. Jeero barely even cared that he had to walk over to it. He crossed the street after the traffic let up long enough, and headed straight for that ATM. Opening his bag he got from the bank, he pulled out a shiny new bank card as he screwed around a little bit with the machine. Hoping he did it right, Jeero then inputted his bank ID number that was printed on the card. Apparently he did something, because a few dollar bills shot out from it a few seconds afterwards, which he picked up and started counting with his face starting to beam again. "One hundred, two hundred, three hundred" he flipped through a couple more bills before shoving them into his bag, and then trotted into the gas station and towards its front counter.

"May I help you..." The Ugly working behind it trailed off, seeming to recognize Jeero. He took a slow breath.

"Hey, no need to get all worried. I just need to make a phone call, may I do that?" Jeero crossed his arms.

"Um, yes, let me get our phone, I'll hurry, too" the Ugly rushed off, seeming nervous.

Jeero sometimes got annoyed when some Uglys still made a big deal about him. It seldom happened now, but still. It shouldn't be happening at all. It was around two years since the big "disowning thing" happened after his brother became president, and yet he still came across Uglys who acted like this guy. He wasn't a "real" Kennedy anymore, why act like he was? Jeero shook his head. But then again, he sometimes _wished _he was still recognized as one, so why did it matter? These thoughts were interrupted as the Ugly came back from wherever he went to fetch the phone, also with a phone book in his hands.

"Here Mr. Kenn" the Ugly began to say, but Jeero jumped up and grabbed the phone and book out of his hands before he could finish his sentence.

"Yeah, thanks, now shut it. But I do appreciate you getting me a phone book too, I was gonna ask for that next" Jeero skipped through the pages of the phone book before slowing down as he hit the "L" pages. Browsing a few more pages, he found what he was looking for. Rolling his eyes as he noticed the Ugly behind the counter still watching him, he dialed a number before holding the phone up to his ear. It only took two rings before the Ugly on the other side answered. Jeero responded with a grin growing on his face "Hello? Is this Larry's Lavish Limo Services? Good, so I have a question. Is there any way you can pick someone up without a reservation?"


End file.
